


【蚁鹰】WHAT IF（PWP番外）521节日贺

by city_in_cloud



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 蚁鹰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_in_cloud/pseuds/city_in_cloud
Summary: 干了个爽





	【蚁鹰】WHAT IF（PWP番外）521节日贺

**Author's Note:**

> 代发，作者大大LOFTER@酸菜银鱼汤_咸鱼挺尸

时间线：大概可以当做独立的故事看，但其实是WHAT IF的番外，发生在纽约大战之后，索科维亚事件之前的一个夜晚，蚁鹰已婚，已收养凯西神盾还没有为鹰眼的家人安排更隐秘的住所，而斯科特还没有从维斯塔辞职，还没有成为蚁人。

作为一名大部分时间都待在办公室与空调房里的高级工程师，结束了一天忙碌的工作后，连带着女儿也终于在熟悉的故事中陷入沉睡了，斯科特总算有了自己的时间。但他有些累了,尽管一直有锻炼的习惯，但身体还是不可避免的遭受到了腰颈酸痛的袭击。  
一个热水澡似乎也不能完全驱散那些疼痛，他将自己整个身体抛在了新买的按摩椅上，这把椅子可真不错，斯科特感觉自己最近有些越来越依赖这个了。比起外出跑圈锻炼身体，这种这种缓慢柔和的肌肉放松方式显然是更好的选择。  
有时候他会考虑自己是否已经提前进入了中年期，一些工作上的不顺利，对公司做法的不认同，一个一个人照顾孩子的孤独。在和克林特结婚之初，他考虑了许多，但是没有包括这些部分，因为那时候他不知道自己的丈夫会总是在外面拯救世界。他感觉自己现在和办公室前台的那位丈夫因为工作需要常驻外地的年轻妈妈状态有点类似了。  
尽管他们的性别不太一样，但他猜想如果自己去和那个年轻的女士多聊上几句，说不定会有一大堆的共同话题，没准还能迅速地发展成好闺蜜的状态，但那也不排除被人当做是职场性骚扰，所以还是不要这样操作更合适。  
他有些想念克林特了，同性婚姻需要维持下去，不得不说会比一般情况而言需要付出更多，但幸运的是他们都往同一个方向一直在走着，尽管他们现在并没有在彼此的身边。当然，斯科特也很支持克林特去实现人生的理想，那很有意义，但是自己还是无法不想念他。  
他们有段时间没能联系上对方了，斯科特有时候会想，如果克林特不是一个超级英雄，他不是鹰眼，自己现在的生活会不会过得更好一些。  
但这些思考无济于事，斯科特告诫着自己，用有限的精力去思考最需要解决的事情，比如好好享受按摩椅的效果，将那些烦人而无用的思绪连同身体的疲惫和不适驱除出去。  
当按摩椅突如其来的力道触及背部的劳损点时，那让人不由自主的轻声呻吟了出来，斯科特几乎要就这样睡着了。他在迷糊之中想起自己书桌上的台灯还没有关掉，哪怕他不介意就这样的按摩椅上睡一晚上然后得了感冒，他也有些舍不得让那盏灯就这样开着通宵达旦，毕竟莫名的浪费绝对不是一种美德。  
按摩椅上的男人不得不强迫自己睁开眼睛，关上台灯然后再将自己丢在卧床上。但当他真的好不容易睁开眼睛时，却发现那昏黄的灯光被一片浓郁的阴影所掩盖，他望向那阴影，一瞬间他甚至以为自己已经睡着了，然后就梦见了克林特。  
那个金色头发的男人就这样站在自己面前，斯科特甚至不知道他是怎么进来的，他依旧穿着这一身作战的装备，后背的弓和箭甚至没来得及放下。他听见那个金发男人用自己熟悉的声线说道：“晚上好啊，亲爱的。”  
所以这的确是克林特的声音，斯科特有些震惊的从按摩椅上坐直了起来：“你从哪里回来的？不，你什么时候进来的？我以为你还在执行禁止通信的秘密任务呢？”  
克林特勾起嘴角微微一笑，没有回答斯科特的提问，而斯科特觉得那笑意莫名的勾人，他觉得自己像是被鹰眼的箭矢击中了心脏的感觉。他望着自己的丈夫，然后看到他往前走了两步抬起大腿便直接跨坐在了自己的大腿上,伸出双臂圈着自己的肩膀，头部微微的倾侧，嘴唇微动。  
这是一个无声的暗示，而斯科特预感到或许接下来会是一个久违了的热吻，说实话，他有些没能反应过来，但他依旧闭上了眼睛，计划配合这个亲吻。  
但预想之中的亲吻并没有落下，他听到克林特用有些暧昧不明的语气轻轻的说道：“我不觉得自己回家需要什么原因，我能进来是因为这里是我的房间……而你是我的丈夫。”在斯科特重新睁开眼睛之际，克林特轻巧的在斯科特嘴角落下一个亲吻，却只是一个轻微的触碰，不由继续深入下去，而那似乎吊足了斯科特的胃口。  
“我听见了一些声音，你听上去太投入了，所以你可能完全没有注意到我的脚步声和打开房门的声音，亲爱的。你知道我站在房门外的时候，听见你声音的时候，我一直在思考，自己打开房门会看到什么景象，我以为我能看到一些更热辣刺激的东西。”克林特笑着说道。  
斯科特皱了皱眉头，他明白克林特话语中指代的意思。  
他觉得自己应该澄清这一点，那只是因为按摩椅舒缓了自己的劳累，但当克林特真的跨坐在自己的大腿上的时候，一切的澄清或许都变成苍白的辩解了，烦恼的工作和单身的生活，将他暂时演变成了一个禁欲者，但那个开关实际上很容易被打开，他感觉到自己已经有些硬了，而他想坐在自己大腿上轻易地打开了开关的那一位也一定已经感觉到了。  
坐在按摩椅上的男人抿了抿自己的嘴唇，有些无奈地望了望跨坐在自己身上坏笑着的而另一半，脸上突然拉扯出一个轻佻的弧度，他决定暂时假装自己是个会在酒吧后巷里堵着那些喝得半醉的男孩，对着对方调戏一把，试图一度春宵的坏男人，他伸出手去抚摸上了克林特的侧脸而后开口道：“你可真是个满脑子黄色想法的坏家伙，你的家里人知道你这样吗？恬不知耻的坐在别的男人的大腿上，听着别的男人的声音，偷偷地想像着他操开你的场景？”  
克林特也笑了笑，他伸手拉过了那停留在自己脸上的手掌，将手掌直接按压在自己的下身，而那里同样已经鼓起了一个小包：“坏男人的形象不合适你，亲爱的。”克林特有些漫不经心的说道，那感觉让人觉得他下半身的反应似乎是错觉一般，但他接下来拉着斯科特的手掌加大了按压力度，在那力度的刺激之下，他也发出了呻吟的声音。  
“现在我们扯平了，甜心。”克林特眨了眨自己的眼睛，继续说道：“我家里人当然知道的，因为我现在就坐在他的大腿上，以及，我一点都不觉跨坐在自己很久不见的丈夫大腿上是什么失礼的行为。”克林特理直气壮的依旧坏笑着说道：“你必须负责满足我，这是你的义务。”他停顿了一下，又换上了一个更为诱惑的笑容，将嘴唇不明显的划过斯科特的耳边，那些从嘴唇之间泄露而出的气息，悄然而至：“也是你的权利。”  
“乐意效劳。”斯科特迎着对方的颈侧吻了上去，而那里微微的有些湿润，斯科特想着那或许是克林特回来的有些急了，这个时节的旧金山夜里，温度不算太高，但克林特还是出了汗，他猜他可能有些急切了，而显然着绝对不止是一个猜测，那几乎就是一个事实了，而这个事实让斯科特兴奋不已。  
“你着急得都没有时间脱掉你的战术背心和放下你的弓箭了吗？”斯科特得嘴唇离开了此前流连得颈侧，他原本被克林特按在关键部位的那只手掌从善如流地溜进了鹰眼的紧身裤内侧，那里的空间有些狭窄，而哪怕只是简单的一个手势的改变，也足以带来新的敏感的刺激。那样的刺激让克林特不由自主的呻吟起来，他放纵地扭动着自己的臀部试着寻求更多的接触。在某个时刻，斯科特甚至觉得克林特是故意的，他的呻吟声太过动情了，那些颤抖的尾音挑战着斯科特的神经。  
“你可以就这样操我……”克林特有些沙哑的声音响了起来：“因为你太想我了，甚至等不及我脱下那些，然后你就这样看着我还背着自己的弓箭……下身却被你脱了个精光，那里湿的一塌糊涂，然后你就这样捅了进来，甚至不需要润滑，你总是那么急不可耐……”克林特依旧摇晃这自己的下身，配合着斯科特手上的动作，脸上带着诱惑性的笑意。他半眯着眼睛，一边毫不掩饰自己身体的急切，又一边将自己脑海中那些急切的，关乎于性的幻想，任性地丢到斯科特的身上，假装那个正在试图正在帮助自己疏解欲望，并且尽力对付那难以脱除的紧身裤的褐色头发男人才是真正性急的罪魁祸首。  
斯科特默许了克林特这个满嘴荤话的丢锅行为，实际上他有些享受这个，他灵活的手指总算解决了那紧贴皮肤的裤子，将克林特挺巧的臀部和一条修长而结实的大腿连同他肿胀的性器一同解放了出来：“不错的想法巴顿先生。”斯科特的声音中也难免带着微微的喘息，但他刻意的在保持着自己声线的平静，就像他们正在饭桌上讨论一件普通的家庭生活琐事那样的语气：“我同意你大部分的黄色幻想，但我不同意不需要润滑的那个部分，你不能把那个可怜的润滑液丢在一边，事实上他就在这里，我把他藏在了按摩椅靠背的后侧，你可以试着伸手把它找出来。”  
斯科特伸手抚摸了克林特沾染了汗液的头发，那些头发因为湿润而润润的塌了下来，但手感依旧是有些无法忽视的微微扎手。就像头发主人一样，他在斯科特面前总是有着仿佛柔软而又脆弱的一面，但他也永远不会让人忘记他冷硬的那一面。而斯科特爱死了这个部分，他望着那双深邃的大眼睛，极尽温柔的开口仿佛循循善诱：“然后，你可以自己想办法，让你下面真的湿的一塌糊涂，然后我会负责剩下的部分。”  
克林特有些享受那样的抚摸，他对这样善用自己温柔一面的狡猾的男人毫无办法，他已经被说服了，但至少嘴巴上他仍不愿意认输：“所以，现在我们之中到底谁才是那个满脑子黄色废料的人？我亲爱的朗先生？”他放任自己整个人趴在了斯科特的身上，他们的胸口隔着衣物紧贴着传递着热度：“你可真是个懂得假装温柔的家伙，你担心我会受伤吗？”而克林特伸手故意在按摩椅的靠背上延长了寻找那被藏起来的润滑剂的时间，他的手掌窜到了斯科特棉质T恤的内测，放肆的抚摸着，那像是暧昧的调情，又有些像小孩子肆意的嬉闹，而那让斯科特有些宠溺地皱了皱眉头，笑着半眯眼提醒道：“我的温柔如假包换，所以我不得不做一个温馨提示，润滑剂不在我背后，你要换个地方仔细再找找？”  
“那可说不定，亲爱的，考虑我刚才再门外听到的声音，你当时真的没有在做一些热辣的事情吗？你甚至把润滑剂藏在了按摩椅这边，你想要随时用到它是吗？”克林特有些狡猾的抬了抬自己的眉毛：“我怎么知道，你会不会在我进入房间的时候急匆匆的把润滑剂藏在了自己背后，因为你根本不够时间把他们再次收好在靠背后面？”克林特显然有些胡搅蛮缠的说着，而他甚至不在给斯科特开口反驳的机会，他就这样给了对方一个饱含情欲的湿吻，他们唇齿交缠，让唾液在彼此的口腔之间融合，那些湿润的声音让房间里一瞬间充满了情欲的氛围。  
斯科特伸出手臂抱着克林特，他试图进一步加深这个吻，但按摩椅的人体工程学曲线设计让他本人的身体整个深陷了下去，他很难用上力气，那让他有些不耐烦。他试图将克林特往上推出去让自己重新坐直，掌握两个人之间的主动权，而他几乎要成功了。  
克林特放任斯科特挺直自己的躯干，但下一个瞬间他又坏心眼停止了那个湿吻，并把斯科特再一次推回了按摩椅上，并将一只手臂支撑在了按摩椅的靠背上，卡着斯科特一侧肩膀之上的位置，那巧妙的阻止了对方试图再一次直起身来的趋势。  
“我总算找到了，的确不在你的背后。”克林特另一只手展示了自己手里拿着的软管，甚至用嘴唇将那软管的盖子扭了开来，那动作显得莫名的性感：“你可不能着急，是你让我想办法把自己变得湿漉漉的，所以你现在只能乖乖地躺在那里，安静的欣赏。”  
他用嘴巴咬着软管，将那些白色半透明的软膏挤了出来，落在了自己此前拿着软管的那只手掌上，将膝盖跪靠在按摩椅上，而后将那手掌伸向了自己抬起的挺巧臀部，沾满了软膏的食指和中指并拢起来，停留在了有些微红的穴口边缘。他抬起头，望向自己下方仰躺在按摩椅上的褐色头发男人，开口道：“好好欣赏，不许走神。”  
然后他没有在意男人是否给了其他的回应，他控制自己的手指插入自己的穴口中，而后又刻意的放慢了手指抽出的进度。而从斯科特的角度能清楚的看到这一些，他甚至觉得自己看清楚了克林特抽出的手指上那些粘腻液体的光泽，而他不可能错过这样的美景，继续望着那并拢的手指在穴口之间来回进出，将那微红的皮肉逐渐变得更加鲜红。  
斯科特没能忍住，他伸出一只手去握住了克林特操着自己的那只手，试图控制他的速度和频率：“你该为自己多加一个手指，亲爱的。”斯科特一边坏心眼的抓着克林特的手加强手指插入的力道，一般用温柔的语气提议道。而这突如其来的外力，让克林特半眯着眼扬起颈部发出了呻吟声：“你坏了规矩，你该放开我的手，做一个老实的观众。”克林特喘着气说道：“但我也想念你的大家伙，可我不该让你如愿的太容易不是吗？”他低下头望见斯科特的下身依旧在睡裤的包裹之中，那里显而易见的已经撑起了可观的帐篷。  
克林特将斯科特的手推拒了出去，他沉下了自己的腰部，将那被完全湿透的穴口靠近斯科特下身隆起的部位，隔着柔软的布料，来回轻轻的磨蹭着，将那睡裤也弄得湿乎乎的。他一边磨蹭一边半眯着眼说道：“我发誓我已经感觉到它的形状了，它很硬了，它迫不及待地准备好了是吗？”  
斯科特点了点头，克林特笑了，为了表示对这一次斯科特终于知道如何做一个合格的观众，他仁慈地拉开了湿漉漉的睡裤，而下一秒那硕大的性器就弹了出来，看上去一副蓄势待发的模样。克林他显然对此十分满意，他低下头去在在斯科特的耳边说道：“我也准备好了……不需要再多一根手指了，我想要直接感受你有多大……”  
“嘶……嗯”克林特执意的依旧用一只手臂卡在按摩椅上，不让斯科特直起身来，他将自己的身体沉了下去，让斯科特进入了自己。又或许正如斯科特所猜测的那样，克林特还没能完全准备好，斯科特的尺寸有些过了，而当克林特把握了这个过程的主动权时，他便不由自主的减缓了这个插入的过程，试图让自己有更多的时间适应那个尺寸。  
“需要帮忙吗？”斯科特的感觉也不太好受，他有些后悔自己放任了克林特的任性，他急切地想要进入到那温暖湿润的所在，但看上去光靠克林特一个人有些困难，但那个有些倔强的金发男人摇了摇头，有些汗水从金色的发际边缘流了下来。这有些出乎斯科特的意料，下一秒克林特有些猝不及防地便将自己整个身体坐了下去，而那让他们同时发出了呻吟声。  
克林特在这瞬间的刺激之下，整个人跌在了斯科特的身上，而斯科特环抱着他，感觉到那个软在自己身上的人微微地颤抖着。那颤抖的频率和下身抽搐着的温暖肉穴微妙地保持着一致的频率，而那就像催促着他冲锋的节奏。  
“我以为我们已经商量好了分工。”斯科特将克林特拉向自己：“你这样会把自己弄得更糟糕的。”他给了那个有些猴急的金发男人一个温和地亲吻，但金发男人却不太领情，他把头埋在斯科特的肩膀一侧，斯科特看不见克林特的脸，却听见他说：“你最好赶紧动起来，不然我就自己动起来。”  
斯科特有些无奈，但实际上他早已蓄势待发，他稍微调整了自己的坐姿，给克林特的膝盖留下能够跪靠的位置，开始缓慢地挺动着自己的腰肢，将性器向上顶去，控制着将逐渐提升着抽插的频率，而他身上的人显然很享受这个，开始不自觉从嘴巴里再一次流露出呻吟。  
显然把主动权交给斯科特的确是一个更好的选择，他才是最知道怎么善用主导权把这个过程变得更完美的人，但克林特却逐渐有些急切，他渴望着更贴近对方，他在那不断的刺激中将手掌不安分地再一次伸进斯科特的棉质T恤里，那上面带着淡淡的肥皂味道，他喜欢这个味道，但现在却只是想着要将那衣服从斯科特身上脱下来。然后他便那样做了，但却在不经意间触碰到了按摩椅扶手上的一个按钮，按摩椅的靠背在一瞬间改变了角度，搂抱着的两人一同跌了下去，陷在了椅子里。  
“看来你不是很乐意让我真的好好完成我的这个部分。”斯科特被这一变故弄得完全平躺了下来，他有些坏心眼的说道：“你就是总想着要骑在我的身上，是吗？嗯？”说着他又拉住克林特的两条手臂，身体继续向上挺动，而这引来了克林特的挑衅：“你不喜欢这样的方式吗？他其中一条被斯科特拉着的手臂，迅速的挣脱了出来，而后反过来钳制了斯科特空闲下来的那只手臂，用上了一些简单的擒拿术，将斯科特的那条手臂压在了椅子上。  
“嘿，你这是作弊！”斯科特抗议道。但克林特不置可否，坏笑着：“我知道你爱死这张椅子了。”然后他打开了按摩椅的开关，他突然起来的振动频率，让斯科特不自觉的喊了出来。“真是熟悉的声音，就像我刚才在门外听到的那样。”  
说着他便自顾自放肆地上下动起了自己的身体，主动用肉穴摩擦着身体内那依旧挺立的阴茎，无视了那震动对斯科特的而影响，他继续有些挑衅的说道：“你的动作太慢了，亲爱的，办公室的工作让你变得迟钝，我给按摩椅做了定时，你猜在他停下来之前，我能不能在你身上把自己操出高潮来，又或者说是你忍不住先交了货？“  
“我…操……“斯科特试图再次坐直身体夺回主导权，但他甚至还没来得及将那一句下意识的脏话说完，克林特便像是早有预料一般将震动调到了最大的一档，而那成功地让斯科特闭了嘴，不得不再次跌躺在按摩椅上，望向那个有些肆无忌惮地在自己身上摇晃屁股的金发男人，潮红逐渐侵染了克林特小麦色的肌肤，他微微的仰起头，沉浸在快感之中，肌肉的线条紧绷成了近乎完美的弧度。克林特眯着眼，嘴唇半张着，不断地喘息中夹着着细微的呻吟声，微红的舌头几句情色意味的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，而后威威睁开眼睛看了一眼自己身下的褐发男人，又在伸手将自己的黑色战术背心卷起了一侧，用手指轻巧的揉捏那已经发硬突起的深红色乳头。  
“你想摸摸它吗？”金发男人依旧挑衅的说道，但躺着的褐色头发男人只是皱着眉头盯着他，而克林特不确定他是不是惹的斯科特有些发火了，但那个好脾气的男人几乎从不发火。他们不再说话，仿佛这场莫名的对抗终于有了妥协的一方，克林特准备闭上眼睛享受这一切。  
他太久没有享受过这个了，在那些神盾的封闭式任务中，当他从战场退下来的时候，那些充满斗争性的荷尔蒙却没能迅速的消退下去，而那总是容易让他的欲望不自觉的浮现出来，他不止一次想象过类似的场景，又或者其他更多的场景。  
克林特闭着眼睛，真的就这样把自己操得几乎射了出来，但斯科特不会真的允许他这样做，他在克林特迷醉与快感的关头，伸出了没有被钳制住的那只手，恰到好处的抓住了克林特那前端已经不断渗出透明前液的要害，抑制住了即将射精的趋势，那刺激太过了，克林特被这个动作激得大声地喊了出来。  
他几乎要被逼出泪水来了，本就因为自己晃动而有些累了的大腿彻底失去了力气，一屁股跌了下去彻底将自己钉在了斯科特的性器上，前后双重的刺激让他无法控制地大喊的了来。  
“啊……你……嗯……你放开”他喘着气，那潮红的皮肤起伏着，颤抖的声音开口道。  
“哈，你一个人玩得可真开心，亲爱的。”斯科特意有所指的说着，但他没有真的放开自己的手。实际上在克林特完全没有留意到的时候，他身下的男人就已经拔掉了按摩椅的电源，他只是在等待着，观赏着那个自己动着的男人半眯着眼的痴态，他本可以更早地控制住克林特的要害部位，但他清楚的知道什么时候才是最好的时候，而一个简单的动作，又将这场性事所有的主动权重新回到了斯科特的那一边。  
斯科特有些慢条斯理的坐了起来，用温和的语气说道：“我是挺喜欢这张按摩椅的，但我更喜欢你，你最好不要把我当做了另一张人形的按摩椅，是谁提起了关于伴侣权利和义务的事情？”和他说出来的话截然相反的是他就这样就着克林特坐在自己身上的姿势猛干了起来，那给与了克林特完全新的刺激，和他自己动起来的感觉的确全然不同，他的依旧被斯科特握在手里，而那让他几乎要疯了，他试着伸手去将斯科特推开去：“让我出来……”克林特说道。  
“当然，但不是现在。”斯科特更加快了速度，而克林特甚至无法把斯科特推得更远了，于是他放弃了此前钳制住斯科特一只手的动作，两条手臂圈过斯科特的脖子，将自己的金发头颅埋进了对方的脖子一侧，不在说话。那像是一种示弱，而斯科特对此安抚道：“我们一起。”  
他们最终几乎同时达到了高潮，克林特在高潮的余韵中埋着头抱怨道：“我可以申请退货吗？”  
斯科特搂着身上的人笑了起来，胸腔微微的颤动着，伸手将克林特背后的箭袋脱了下来：“为什么，我做的不够好吗？还是因为我忘了卸下你的箭袋或者脱下你的上衣？” 他紧接着把克林特身上黑色的战术背心也脱了下来，说道：“你的退货被驳回了，不过为表歉意，今晚结束之前，我可以在提供多次体验服务，直到你满意为止。”  
但克林特没有立刻回应他，只是继续固执的把头埋在斯科特的肩膀一侧，就像一只半睡不醒的猫咪流连在自己的窝里，最后他懒洋洋的说道：“我会考虑这个的，我保证。”  
直到天亮，斯科特也没有再想起来自己要关掉桌子上的台灯，他现在不太在乎那究竟花了多少电费了。


End file.
